


Distractions

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Luna is jealous that Noct's paying his games attention during one of her visits. For Lunoct Week 2019, Day 2, theme "Blowjob while playing games with voice chat"





	Distractions

Lunafreya leaned back against the kitchen island counter, mug of steaming hot cocoa clutched between her hands. She sipped at it with an unsatisfactory expression, eyes narrowing as steam heated her brow. It wasn't the drink that caused her frown, however. It was her fiance. She had expected when he said he had to do something "quick" in his game, that he would be done within ten minutes. Over forty had passed, and still he played.

Well. If he wouldn't put it down on his own, she would get his attention where it belonged in another way. She set the mug down on the counter and patted her warm hands against her thighs. She wore a long knit sweater that clung to her body, and was just long enough to keep her modest if someone caught a glimpse of her. Her hair was still down, and she combed her fingers through it, using the slim hair tie around her wrist to tie it up in a sloppy bun meant just for keeping the hair from her face. She reached to a small pouch she had set on the counter when she first came out in the morning, and she pulled from it a small tin. Dipping in her pinky, she smoothed the lip balm across her lips, tinting them a faint pink and flavoring them raspberry. She pulled free a condom next, and slipped it in the sweater's pouch across her waist meant for her hands to rest in.

"Next time, try not to pull four groups, huh?" Noctis remarked into his mic with an amused grumble. She noticed that his group appeared to have died partway into their dungeon run, and they had to get back to where they'd been before to keep going. No wonder it was taking him so long, she huffed inwardly. Time to remind him that he had a cute fiancee visiting him from overseas, and should be paying attention to her instead of his game. Not that she truly begrudged him his fun, but she wanted more attention than normal on this particular day, and she figured he wouldn't mind her interruption, not by the time they were done.

She walked up behind the couch where he sat and draped her arms over his shoulders, sinking down to press a kiss under his ear, below the padding clutching his headset in place. He turned just a bit and flashed her a smile. Nudging his mic up from his lips with a finger, he spoke softly, "Sorry, Luna. Maybe thirty more minutes?" She pouted at that and stood up, and he looked up with concern, his character halting in place on screen as he stopped the trek to the site of their death. "Luna?"

Squeezing his shoulder in a hand, she smiled at him and nodded, and then she slipped around to join him on the couch. She crossed her legs, deliberately giving him a flashing view between her thighs as she did. Then her hand settled on his leg, and she seemed to watch as he played. She wasn't really paying the game much mind, however, all of her attention focused on him. He held his controller up against his chest as he played, his lips pursed crookedly in concentration as his group battled the enemies in the dungeon. Her hand on his leg moved up along his thigh, and she gave a very meaningful rub of her hand across the most sensitive area of the inner thigh. The sharp intake of breath she heard was definitely her fault, and she grinned at his expression, trying so hard to focus on his game, though he clearly wanted to encourage her as well. His legs parted and she shook her head with a rueful grin. He thought to hold out against her ministrations? Very well, then.

She slid down from the couch to kneel between his legs. He glanced down at her, and lifted his hips when she gave a tug on his silk lounge pants. Baring him, she giggled quietly as he cursed the cold air, and she breathed her own hot breath on him in response. She felt him twitch in response, trying not to make any sounds that would give himself away to his gaming friends. And she hadn't even touched him yet. He wouldn't make it, she realized with a smirk. That was what she wanted.

Her hands massaged his thighs, and she scrapped her nails over sensitive skin. She kissed his hips, his stomach, smiled as his erection bobbed at every close brush, every puff of breath that drifted over its sensitive skin, trying so desperately to get her to touch it directly. She did, but only to move it out of her way, hooking a finger around it to tug it aside as she kissed where it had marked his stomach with its excitement, tongue darting out to lick him clean.

She peeked up, making sure his attention was on the screen and not her, and she held her breath a moment so it wouldn't give her away. The surprise of her lips wrapping fully around him had him unable to stop the curse from passing his lips. She guessed that someone had asked what happened, and he replied in a nervous voice that he realized he had left laundry in the machine overnight. She snorted at that, and he pressed against her tongue at how odd it felt with him so fully in her mouth at the time. He gently bonked the top of her head with his controller, flashing her a "It's your fault" look. Quirking a brow at him, she began to pull away and he set a pacifying hand on her head with a pleading expression. Smirking, she rolled her eyes with amused tolerance, and took readily to trying to make him lose his control.

Her head moved over him in a fervor, her breathing hot and heavy, rolling along his length whenever she pulled back to fill her lungs. She couldn't take him all beyond her lips, especially not with so many months between chances to practice, but she found she didn't have to, as long as she used her tongue and hands properly. So she did, hand stroking where her mouth could not, tongue teasing him, pressing along him. Her other hand came up under her chin to tease the wrinkled skin tight with excitement there, feeling pulses and jumps under her touch.

Noctis began to groan, biting the sound off in a frustrated hiss as voices shouted in his ear. "AoE incoming!" "Get out of the attack!" "Hurty ground, off the hurty ground!" He ripped off his headset with an aggravated growl, tossing it along with his controller across the room. His hands pushed stray blonde bangs back so he could see her face, and he moaned, quietly but with such a deep, longing tension in the sound.

Victorious, she pulled the condom free from her sweater and held it up for him to see. He snatched it away and tore it open. A brush of his fingers on her cheek and the sudden blocking of her sight by rolled up latex was all the urging she needed. She pulled away and stood up as he rolled the condom along his length. She pulled off her sweater and the small tank top that she had worn beneath it. She shook her head and pulled the tie from her hair as most of it had slipped out with her impatient undressing anyways. Noctis was tossing his own shirt aside, and he urged her down with outstretched arms. She smiled and straddled him eagerly. He kissed her, rough, demanding, so much so that she was startled a moment when he turned his head away to lick his hand before stroking himself. Then those fingers were between her own legs, rubbing fervently when he seemed dissatisfied with the feel of her against his fingers. She tossed her head back as lips took her throat, her groaning and him grunting into her skin.

His fingers pulled slowly away from her and he positioned himself against her. She took control back then, taking him fully within her in two demanding rolls of her hips. He groaned and his shaking hands settled on her hips, and she didn't let those hands set the pace. She knew what she wanted, and she would have it. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she pressed him back into the plush couch and slammed down over him again and again, gasping loudly as she did. His hands gave up on her hips, on holding him to reality, and instead they took to worshiping her. He stroked over her, murmuring of her beauty and of her warmth.

Arching forward, she threaded fingers through his hair and pulled him forward, pressing his face to her chest. He took eagerly to her demands, teeth pressing carefully into soft breast, tongue flicking at nipple. He moaned into her chest as she held him in place and rode him hard. His hands dragged eagerly down her back and fingers dug into her curves in a tight grip, not trying to change her actions, just to feel every bit of her movements through her deliciously firm cheeks.

  
"That's right," she urged in a breathless voice, "Beautiful Noctis, you feel so good."

He buried his face against her breast, looking up at her through his bangs, messy and dark as they streaked across his forehead from sweat. He pulled back almost all the way, balancing nipple in the curve of his tongue a moment longer, and then he grinning up at her. "I have to be a throne fit for a future queen like you." She laughed and he drew her in for a kiss with a smirk of his own.

Wrapped up in one another, Luna's demanding pace found them limp and dazed minutes later, sweaty and gasping, bodies heavy and unresponsive. Noctis chuckled weakly, and she made a soft questioning sound. He massaged her back tenderly, easing her muscles after her powerful efforts. "Mm. My group is still waiting for me, but I'm not in the mood anymore. I feel bad, my fault we died that time," he chuckled.

She snorted and snuggled against his chest. "My fault, really, and I'd do it again. You weren't paying me enough attention."

He laughed and his arms wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "I like the way you get my attention."

"Don't get too used to it. I was very close to throwing something at you instead."

"Luna! You wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't say something hard," she scoffed, eyes twinkling with humor. "But I'm very jealous of other things taking your attention. We don't see each other enough."

"You're right, you're right," he smiled, and he pressed a kiss to her stubbornly closed lips. "I'll let them know I've got girlfriend aggro," he winked, "and then I'm all yours for the rest of the week."


End file.
